This invention relates to a picture display device comprising switching elements arranged in an active matrix-addressed panel.
A conventional active matrix-addressed panel comprises picture elements each consisting of a transistor T.sub.ij for writing a signal voltage, a capacitor C.sub.ij for holding the signal, and a liquid crystal cell LC.sub.ij as shown in FIG. 1. One electrode of the capacitor C.sub.ij is connected to a drain of the transistor and the other electrode of the capacitor C.sub.ij is connected to a substrate. For connecting one of the electrodes of the capacitors of all the picture elements to the substrate, an electrode for applying the electric potential of the substrate to one of the capacitor electrodes is required One problem encountered when using such connecting electrodes is that they are likely to cause an electrical short between a signal supply electrode S.sub.j and the substrate and a short between an address electrode G.sub.i and the substrate produced by troubles in the panel manufacturing process. The shorts are present as line defects on the display picture surface, which is a fatal defect as a display device and causes the manufacturing yield of the panel to be lowered.